Delta
Overview In a VX system, delta (also written as Delta or δ) refers to a function whose output generalizes the results and performance of the system to a single unitless fraction. It also is often used to refer to the value of the function, or the maximum possible value attainable under given conditions. Delta is often described as "the most direct measure of results from the quantum applications of a VX module" in order to provide some frame of reference for comparisons. As the Uncertainty Principle prevents any 100% accurate readings to be made of subatomic systems, any operation must be run billions of times in order to deduce a group-phased sequence until the resultant output matches with the predicted output under the principle of system-state emulation. In this application, delta refers to the perceived "accuracy" of this grouping, and thus, the tendency for minimal losses. Minimal Vector Dimenson The energy vector inside the N-dimensional space cannot be expressed as a vector in a lower dimensional space. Delta is perhaps easiest thought of as the magnitude of the axis-aligned subgrouping of this energy vector. Reprojection Collapse (Yi's Subgrouping) Reprojection collapse was first described in a hurried memo from Yi in 1986, where she seems bemused at her apparent breaking of Yalgeth's Limit: "I applied a Q-fold vector projected through a right-aligned matrix, which resulted in a collapse at a delta of 0.901 - I find it highly unlikely that I have broken Yalgeth's Limit and I must assume there is some other factor at play." While Yi had recorded a collapse well above the 4th root of Y, this was as a result of the upwards projection rather than a larger grouping. Yi later surmised that, given her collapse was at the 5th root of Yalgeths constant, this must be a collapse in the 5-dimension space she was projecting to rather than an accurate reading of our own four-dimensional space. This resulted in a simple method to calculate the perceived collapse delta being the Yalgeth limit of the resulting projection space. This, however, was only accurate for projections from 4 to 5 dimensions, and was only accurate as measured with devices at the time. Future calculations proved that the actual collapse delta was slightly lower than the Yalgeth limit for the target space. Yi continued her work, resulting in the discovery that disharmonic wave collapse actually happens at a delta equal to the Mth root of Y, where M=N+|''p|. The parameter |''p| is, as such, known as Yi's Subgrouping. Relation to Yalgeth's Law Yalgeth's Law states that the achievable delta for an N-dimensional spacetime is bounded by the Nth root of Yalgeth's Constant (0.599708838), and, as such, the maximum delta obtainable in a four-dimensional space is δ=0.88 (Yalgeth's Limit). This is based upon two factors: # The energy vector inside the N-dimensional space cannot be expressed as a vector in a lower dimensional space (see Minimal Vector Dimension). # The manifestation of this vector onto higher dimensional spaces would experience disharmonic wave collapse at the Mth root of Y, where M=N+|''p|'' (see Reprojection Collapse). Modules can, however, be modified to reach hyperyalgethian delta values via the insertion of hypergeometric manifolds into the main matrix and the installation of a static plinth complex. While this can allow for perceived delta readings to break the theoretical limit for the N-dimensional space in which they are measured, this is only as a result of the upwards projection from N-space to M-space (ie, the second controlling factor). Many beginner VXers falsely believe they have achieved deltas higher than the maximum obtainable Yalgeth limit due to this, resulting in what is known in VX communities as the Yi Fallacy. See also * Yalgeth's Limit Category:Content Category:VX Theory